


Trouble in Paradise

by PlanetClare



Category: Bobbi Morse - Fandom, Daisy Johnson - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Mockingbird - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cybernetics, Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Daisy Johnson Quake, Drama, F/M, Friend Or Foe, Friendship, Guilt, Hawaii, Loss of Control, Love, Luaus, Male hula, Male-Female Friendship, Man Out of Time, Nightmares, Protective Bobbi Morse, Protectiveness, References to Secret Avengers, Threesome - F/F/M, Travel, Vacation, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, hula, natasha romanov - Freeform, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetClare/pseuds/PlanetClare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of “Secret Avengers,” Bobbi Morse (Mockingbird) suggests that she, Daisy Johnson (Quake) and Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier) go to Hawaii where not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wheels Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three agents have an early start on their trip to Hawaii.

As soon as Bobbi suggested that Daisy and Bucky accompany her to Hawaii, Daisy set about making all the plans. Since none of the three were working with SHIELD for the time being, the idea of using an agency jet was out of the question. Instead, she booked a private, luxury jet to fly them from LaGuardia Airport in New York, New York to Lihue Airport in Kauai, Hawaii. They would be sharing the eight-seat jet with two businessmen, but the other alternative would be to fly commercial. The thought of the Winter Soldier going through a TSA check convinced her that the private jet was the only way to go.

Actually, Daisy need not have worried that Bucky would be stopped by the TSAs and detained for questioning about his cybernetic arm. There was no security check for private jet hangers and even if there were, his arm’s sensory array has a cloaking device which prevents it from being detected, so it would not have been an issue.                      

Arriving at LaGuardia at 8:00 a.m., Daisy stood with her back to their jet’s hanger doors. She was clad in low rise jeans, a sleeveless black blouse, and a jeans jacket. The petite brunette looked left and right for her companions. 

“You’re late, Director,” a familiar voice whispered into her right ear. Turning around, she saw that Bucky was already there waiting inside the hanger. He slid his Ray-Ban sunglasses up from his nose to the top of his head where they rested in his spiky dark brown hair. He looked relaxed and casual in jeans and a grey sweatshirt with the word “Brooklyn” arched in yellow block letters across his chest. A pair of brown leather gloves covered his hands.

“We agreed to meet at 8:00, so I’m on time, smarty...and that’s ‘former Director’ to you,” Daisy advised with a raised eyebrow.

“Point taken, ‘Daise,’” he said with a smile. “So, where’s Bobbi?”

“If I know her, she’s probably running late. Give her a mission, and she’s right on time but when she’s off the clock, heaven help us,” she confided.

Just then, a taxi drove up and out stepped a tall blonde in tight white denim pants and an even tighter white baby doll shirt.

“Looks like I’m the last to arrive,” called Bobbi as her driver held the door for her. “I had to stop for coffee,” she said raising a medium-sized cup of vanilla latte as he went to the trunk to remove her suitcase.

“I’m sure you just wanted to make an entrance,” Daisy teased as Bobbi approached them.                                                        

“Well, you know what they say: ‘I may be late but worth the wait,’” she joked.

Daisy and Bucky looked at each other then rolled their eyes. Looking back at Bobbi, Daisy suggested, “Let’s get going, shall we?”

“Waiting on you now!” Bobbi chirped as she strode toward the jet ahead of her two companions.

As the taxi driver began to follow her, Bucky said, _“I’ll_   take that,” and grabbed the handle of her suitcase from him. He then paid and tipped the driver, who thanked Bucky and was on his way. Turning, Bobbi looked at Bucky and then at his large duffle bag slung over his shoulder. With his other hand, he was pulling Daisy’s suitcase as well.

“Ah...a gentleman!” Bobbi exclaimed. “Quick, Daisy! Take a picture. He may be the only one we see on the whole trip,” she laughed.

“Come on. We can’t be _that_ rare!” Bucky joked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” the girls replied in unison, which made all three laugh. As Daisy and Bobbi boarded the plane, Bucky gave their luggage to two baggage handlers and joined the girls inside.  

As soon as she was on board, Bobbi noticed the two businessmen sitting near the rear of the plane.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” she greeted them. Each man’s eyes opened a little wider as they sat up straighter and returned the salutation to the captivating blonde.

“That girl’s an eternal flirt,” Daisy whispered to Bucky from under her asymmetrical bangs.

“It’s just her way, I guess,” he replied diplomatically. “I’ll keep an eye on them in case either gets fresh,” he said as he and Daisy joined Bobbi at the front of the plane with Bucky strategically seated facing the men.

“Good morning. My name is Desirée and I’ll be your flight attendant today,” a slender redhead informed the group, but she only looked at Bucky. From the minute he boarded the plane, she could not take her eyes off of him. She had never seen a more handsome man, and the other passengers on the flight could tell.

“Please let me know if there’s anything you need,” she said leaning down slightly as she spoke to Bucky.

“Thank you, ma’am. I will,” he replied.

As Desirée walked away, Bobbi said, “My...that was subtle.”

“She’s just doing her job, ‘Bob,’” Bucky countered with a crocked smile. He was well aware of the effect he had on women, but there was no need to be rude.

“Yeah, well...” Bobbi replied but then dropped the subject. After all, she and Daisy would have Bucky all to themselves on their vacation, so she could certainly tolerate a flirtatious flight attendant for a while. The girls relaxed and made themselves comfortable knowing that no matter what happened, they were safe in the company of the Winter Soldier.


	2. Aloha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents' first day in Hawaii has a bit of a hiccup.

When they arrived at Lihue Airport, the threesome had a hotel shuttle waiting for them. Approaching the group, a bellman took their luggage and began loading it into the van.

“Aloha! E komo mai,” the driver said as he met them. “That means, ‘Hello! Welcome.’ I am Hani, and I’m here to take you to your hotel,” he said cheerfully.

“Aloha!” the three said in unison as Hani opened the passenger side door and helped the ladies into the van. With Bucky and the bellman inside, he started the engine and took his guests on the most amazing scenic trip they had ever experienced.

The lush green grass, palm trees and deep blue water was almost a sensory overload as the group said “oh” and “ah” more times than Hani could count. The smell of the seawater was invigorating, and they could not wait to arrive at the hotel, check in, hit the beach and have fun.

As the shuttle came to a stop in front of the hotel entrance, the three agents stepped out and were greeted by two lovely Hawaiian girls who placed fragrant leis over their heads with Bucky bending down to receive his.

“Aloha! E komo mai. Nou ka hale,” one young lady said with a broad smile. “That means ‘Hello! Welcome, my house is yours,’” she informed her guests.

“Aloha! Thank you,” they replied.

“I’m in love with this place already, and we just got here!” Bobbi exclaimed with glee.

“You and me, both,” Daisy agreed.

As the three approached the front desk, the bellman unloaded their luggage and brought it inside.

“Aloha! Checking in?” the receptionist greeted the friends as they reached the desk.

“Yes, please,” Daisy replied. “We have a reservation for two rooms under the name Johnson. That’s Daisy Johnson,” she clarified.

“Very good,” the receptionist replied. After about two minutes of a computer search, she began to register a frown on her face which Bucky immediately noticed.

“Is there something wrong?” Daisy asked.

“I’m so sorry, but it seems we have no record of your reservation, Miss.”

“That can’t be!” Daisy disagreed. “I made the reservation myself.”

“Do you have a confirmation number?” the receptionist politely asked.

“Yes, I do,” Daisy responded pulling a sheet of paper from her purse.

The receptionist checked again and shook her head. “It seems that something has gone terribly wrong, and unfortunately we’re overbooked.”

“This is unacceptable!” Daisy protested. The former director of SHIELD was becoming frustrated, and she was not accustomed to hearing the word, “No.”

Standing to her left, Bucky could hear the distress in Daisy’s voice. He gently placed his right hand on her left arm to calm her down and let her know that he would handle this.

Looking at the receptionist’s name tag, he politely asked her, “Hokulani, we’ve come a long way and are tired. Isn’t there anything you could offer us?”

Hokulani was moved by Bucky’s charm and the hopefulness in his eyes, and she replied, “I’ll speak with my supervisor and see what we can do.” She then walked to a door at the rear of the reception desk and disappeared. Bucky looked at the girls who had faith that their fortune would soon change for the better.

After about five minutes, Hokulani returned. “I have good news and bad news,” she said candidly. “The good news is that because of a last minute cancellation, I am able to offer an accommodation to you. The bad news is that it’s for only one room – one with two queen size beds.”

“What?!” Bobbi exclaimed. “But – ” Before she could continue, Bucky placed his hand on her arm again, and Daisy stopped talking abruptly.

“We appreciate that, ma’am. We’ll take it!” Bucky replied smiling.

“Your room is a deluxe ocean view guest room with a balcony – room 1012. I apologize again for the inconvenience, Mr. – ?” her sentence trailed off.

“...Johnson,” Bucky said suddenly. “James Johnson. This is my sister, Daisy Johnson, and my wife Bobbi,” he said turning to the surprised girls.

“Welcome, Mr. Johnson!” Hokulani replied. As she prepared the room keys, Daisy became once again annoyed.

Turning to Bobbi, Daisy whispered, “Why do I have to be the sister? Why can’t I be the wife?” she demanded.

“Well, you both have brown hair, so you look more like his sister than I do. Besides, I’m the only one of us who’s been married, so that makes me more like wife material,” she rationalized. Daisy failed to see her logic and pouted.

“Miss Johnson, if you would please present your credit card, I’ll have you sign in. The bellman will take your bags to your room,” Hokulani graciously offered.

Daisy traded places with Bucky and provided her card. She hastily signed-in and stuck her tongue out as she walked past Bobbi still unhappy with her assigned role in the charade.

As the threesome followed the bellman to the elevator, Hokulani cheerfully called after them, “Mahalo! We hope you have a pleasant stay!”


	3. The Coin Toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three agents decide on the sleeping arrangements.

Upon reaching their room, Daisy inserted the key and threw the door open wide. She and Bobbi immediately ran to the balcony and slid the glass doors open letting in the cool ocean breeze as Bucky tipped the bellman and placed their bags on luggage stands.

“Isn’t the view of Kalapaki Beach the most wonderful thing you’ve ever seen?!” Bobbi yelled with delight.

“It sure is!” Daisy agreed. “Come over and have a look, Bucky!” she beckoned.

He strode over and grinned broadly as the breeze licked his face and danced in his short cropped hair. 

Turning to face the room, Bobbi said, “Well, I guess we need to sort out the sleeping arrangements.” 

“That’s no problem,” Bucky offered. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You will not!” Daisy protested. “We’ll toss coins to see who gets their own bed. The other two will share.”

“No really! I don’t mind,” he explained.

“I insist, soldier. Director’s orders,” Daisy said pulling rank on him.

“ _Former_ director,” Bucky reminded his young companion.

“Whatever,” Daisy responded. She was determined that although Bobbi would be masquerading as Bucky’s wife, she was not automatically going to share a bed with him.

Pulling three quarters out of her purse, Daisy said, “We’ll each toss one of these. Whoever has the same – heads or tails – shares a bed. The odd one out gets his or her own bed. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Bobbi said convinced that she would end up with Bucky.

Standing in a small circle, the three extended their left hands with the palms facing downward. Bucky’s was still sheathed in a leather glove. With their right hand, each tossed a quarter into the air, caught it, and slammed it down on the back of their left hand.

Removing his right hand to reveal the coin, Bucky proclaimed, “Heads!”

“Heads!” Daisy smiled.

“Tails,” replied Bobbi hiding her slight disappointment. She would have enjoyed the bragging rights had she spent a few nights in Paradise sharing a bed with the Winter Soldier. She would have been the envy of Spider-Woman and all the other female SHIELD agents who swooned over Bucky. Alas, it was not meant to be.

Daisy was finding it hard to contain her glee at winning the coin toss, but she made every effort to do so.

“Since you’re getting a bed to yourself, you should choose which one you’d prefer – near the bathroom or the balcony,” Daisy graciously suggested.

“I’m fine with the one near the bathroom,” Bobbi replied not as upset as Daisy thought she would be. To make it official, Bobbi took a small leap into the air and landed on her back in the center of the bed.

“Nice form!” Bucky said approvingly. “I’ll give you 8 points for that landing.”

“Only an ‘8’?!” Bobbi exclaimed. “That was a 10 and you know it!” The three friends laughed and then set about unpacking their luggage.

Daisy was unaware that Bobbi did not really mind the sleeping arrangements. Bobbi knew that, although neither would admit it, Bucky and Daisy had a fondness for one another that went beyond respecting each other’s skill set. They did a good job of hiding it, but Bobbi did not want to let on that she knew.

“Hey! I booked reservations for tonight’s luau, but how about we go check out the beach? After all, we have some time to kill,” Daisy suggested.

“Sounds good,” Bucky agreed.

“I’ll call down to see if I can reserve a cabana,” Bobbi offered.

As Bobbi dialed the concierge’s desk, Bucky rummaged through his duffle bag. “I’ll get changed,” he announced pulling a few items out and walking toward the bathroom.

“You can change in here, you know,” offered Bobbi feigning innocence.

“Thanks. I’m good,” he replied as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” Bobbi said to Daisy. Both girls knew that Bucky must have been naked in front of Natasha Romanov – the Black Widow – at least one hundred times while they were a couple, but they also knew that he was still somewhat old fashioned otherwise.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Bucky in a blue wet suit top and baggy black swim trunks that stopped just above his knees. As he walked past the girls, they couldn’t help but notice his well-developed calf muscles and bare feet.

When Bucky reached his duffle bag at the other side of the room, Bobbi observed, “You’ve got some handsome legs there, Sergeant Barnes, and pretty feet.”

Blushing, Bucky looked down and wiggled his Greek toes. “Thanks,” he said over his shoulder. He knew she was only teasing, but it still made him a bit self-conscious. He walked over and sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard with his left leg on top of the comforter and his right foot on the floor.

Rummaging through the few items left in her suitcase, Daisy produced a bathing suit which she took with her to the bathroom. While she changed, Bobbi flipped through a magazine which offered suggestions on local entertainment, and Bucky turned on the TV tuning it to a local news channel. No matter what the story was, he always watched the news with great interest. He became so engrossed that he did not notice when Daisy returned in a black bathing suit and matching wrap.

Proceeding to the bathroom next was Bobbi who by now was eager to go downstairs and enjoy the sun, but first she wanted to make herself presentable.

“Hey, ‘Daise,’ can I borrow your mascara?” Bobbi called from the open bathroom door.

“Sure, ‘Bob’,” Daisy replied as she picked through her purse and produced the small bottle. She took it to the bathroom and joined Bobbi in primping. As the two girls chatted and giggled in front of the mirror, Bucky stole a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand wondering how much longer they would be.Natasha Romanov

Finally, reaching over to the nightstand, Bucky rapped his knuckles against the hard wood.

“Ladies, that’s Hydra agents at the door. They say if you don’t come out, they’re coming in!” he threatened. “We’re burning daylight, so let’s GO!” he barked like a drill sergeant.

“Okay! Okay!” Daisy said as she exited the bathroom. Following close behind her was Bobbi in a small white bathing top and a matching white thong which was clearly visible through a mesh sarong.

“Barbara Morse! You CANNOT go out dressed like that!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Why not? I’m covered waist to knee,” she said pointing to the sarong.

“I told her it was a bit daring,” confessed Daisy.

Bucky had seen Natasha in various stages of undress almost every day while they were lovers, but that was in private. Admittedly, he thought Bobbi’s thong made Daisy’s boy leg shorts (which Bobbi called “booty pants”) look conservative by comparison.

“I bought this bathing suit when Clint and I divorced – wanted to show him what he’d be missing. POW!” Bobbi yelled shifting her hips sharply to the right.

Daisy burst into laughter while Bucky slowly shook his head left to right.

“You’ve gone too far, Mrs. Barton,” Bucky advised fighting back laughter.

"Uh-uh! Remember, on this vacation, I’m 'Mrs. Johnson,'" Bobbi teased.

Slipping his feet into Flip-Flops, he said, “Ladies, let’s get going.”

“I’ll walk behind you if it makes you feel any better, Barnes,” Bobbi purred.

He just smiled and picked up their room keys while the girls grabbed their beach totes. As the threesome stepped into the hallway, Bucky closed the door behind them. He overtook and passed Bobbi on their way to the elevator. Glancing at her over his shoulder, he could not help but smile.

“These girls will be the death of me,” he thought.

 


	4. Team Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Bobbi and Daisy spend time on the beach.

As the three SHIELD agents exited the hotel’s lobby, a staff member escorted them to the cabana which the concierge had reserved for them on Kalapaki Beach. As luck would have it, there was a volleyball net just a few feet away in case they wanted to play.

While the men in the area stopped what they were doing to ogle the lovely brunette and the sexy blonde that followed the staffer, all the women were mesmerized by the tall muscular young man who accompanied them. A lady sitting nearby spilled a drink in her husband’s lap as she stared – mouth agape – at the Adonis that was Bucky Barnes. Another lady mouthed, “Oh my god!” as she walked past him and then tripped over an ice chest and fell to the sand. The arrival of the agents was like that of rock stars.

“So much for keeping a low profile,” Bobbi said as she put on her yellow-lensed glasses. 

“A ‘low profile,’ said the woman in the _thong,_ ” Daisy countered.                                                                                                             

“Touché, Miss Johnson,” Bobbi laughed. “You know, I don’t want to lounge,” she confessed. “Come down to the water with me!” she begged her companions.

With all those people watching, Bucky figured they should look more like a couple, so he took Bobbi’s hand.

“Coming, Daisy?” Bobbi asked.

“I’m right behind you,” she replied.

*  *  *  *  *  *

Romping in the water, the three friends splashed and dunked each other. Bucky threw first one girl and then the other into the air letting them plop down into the surf. They were having so much fun that it felt as though they had the beach all to themselves. It was so rare to have this much time together to relax and enjoy each other’s company without suddenly being sent on an urgent mission.

While the beachgoers began to disperse, the agents decided to take a break, so they walked up the sand to their cabana where complimentary bottles of water awaited them. As they relaxed on their lounges, they suddenly noticed a shadow cast in between the cabana’s curtains. Looking up, they saw a young Hawaiian man with long hair.

“I saw you in the water, brah,” the young man said to Bucky. “You want to play some volleyball – maybe 2-on-2, yeah?” he said pointing with his thumb at his girlfriend who was standing behind him biting her bottom lip as she gazed at Bucky.

“Uh…,” Bucky said as he looked at the girls to see what they thought.

What Bucky didn’t realize was that the kid was jealous because his girlfriend could not take her eyes off the assassin. The kid felt the best way to get even was to beat Bucky in a physical challenge to show his girl that the hunk was not as wonderful as she thought he was.

What the kid didn’t realize was that the threesome was unbeatable. They were elite SHIELD agents with highly skilled hand-to-hand combat training. Not even Karch Kiraly or Kerri Walsh stood a chance against them – not on their best day.

Even without using her seismic abilities, Daisy could take down any man twice her size with just a few strategic moves. Like Daisy, Bobbi graduated at the top of her SHIELD agent training class, but she had an added physical advantage. After suffering a mortal wound, Bobbi was given an experimental mixture of a form of super serum and the Infinity Formula. While the long-term effects were still unknown, Bobbi had enhanced strength and agility.

Unknowingly, the kid had just challenged the most lethal man on the planet to a volleyball game that he had no chance of winning – all in an attempt to look superior in front of his girlfriend. No Olympic athlete stood a chance against one of them, yet he was asking to play against two.

Daisy was wearing her silver bracelets but did not want to risk causing an earthquake by not transforming them into her seismic-controlling gauntlets.

“I think I’ll sit this out,” Daisy said.

“I’m up for it! What do you say, Honey?” chirped Bobbi continuing the marriage ruse.

“Well, yeah...sure,” Bucky replied as he stood. He was not sure if it was the best of ideas, but he certainly wanted to play.

The source of his concern was his cybernetic arm. Bucky needed to be very careful how he used it during the game. Putting even the slightest amount of power behind a serve could send the ball several stories into the air. Too much punch behind a spike, and the ball could explode or be drilled a few feet into the sand. He would have to favor his biological arm so the other couple would not think something was amiss and would at least feel they had a fighting chance to win.

“Hold my rings, will you, ‘Sis’?” Bobbi asked Daisy as she slipped off her wedding set which she had started wearing to make her role as “Mrs. Johnson” more convincing. She knew that Clint would be very upset to learn that she was pretending to be Bucky’s wife, and knowing that made the masquerade even more amusing to her.

As the two couples walked over to the net, Bucky said, “I’m James and this is my wife Bobbi. What’s your name, kid?”

The young man looked at him oddly because Bucky appeared to be not much older than he was and therefore too young to call him “kid.” 

“It’s Ahe, brah, and she’s Kala,” he said tilting his head toward his girlfriend. “What’s up with the glove?”

“Oh, this?” Bucky asked raising his hand. “Just a bad burn. That’s all,” he replied.

“His only flaw,” Kala thought. 

“You take the first serve,” Ahe offered trying to be magnanimous.

“Are you _sure?_ ” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, brah! I’m pretty good at this. I _own_ this beach,” he bragged.

“Well, if you insist...” Bucky said with a smirk. He turned to Bobbi and gave her a “let ‘em have it” wink.

As Bucky served the ball with his right hand, he nailed it into the sand behind Ahe and Kala just inside the boundary line. It went past them so fast that the couple looked at each other in dismay.

“1 point – Team Johnson,” called Daisy from a chair that she moved outside the cabana. As the self-appointed scorekeeper, she was going to enjoy every minute of the game. 

Having won the first rally, it was now Bobbi’s serve. She gracefully leapt into the air and landed a blow that sent the ball sailing. Again, it whizzed past Ahe and Kala and again, the two were shocked at how fast it passed them. 

“2 points – Team Johnson,” Daisy called. 

Winning the second rally, Bucky decided to give their opponents a chance to play the ball, so instead of aiming for the space between them, he served it directly to Ahe. As the ball sailed toward him, Ahe’s plan was to receive Bucky’s serve and touch it to Kala so she could spike the ball at Bobbi, who Ahe took for a “dumb blonde.” Instead, the ball hit him with such velocity that the impact knocked him to the sand.

“3 points – Team Johnson,” Daisy called.

“You okay?” Bucky asked.

Rising to his feet, Ahe picked up the nearby ball and threw it at Bucky as hard as he could. Bucky easily caught it, tossed it to Bobbi, and said, “Your serve, Babe.”

Like Bucky, Bobbi tried to go easy on the couple as she gently served the ball to Kala. Unlike Ahe, she was able to get a touch on it and guided it toward him. Jumping and hitting the ball as hard as he could, Ahe tried to spike it over the net and hit Bucky so as to return the favor. Instead, Bucky blocked the shot which nearly hit Ahe square in the face. It was a near miss that caused Ahe to duck as the ball once again zoomed past him and hit the sand.

The game went on rally after rally with the teams changing sides of the net after each 7 points. When the game ended, Daisy called, “Team Johnson - 21 points; Team Ahe - 0.”

Frustrated, Ahe called to Bucky, “Hey, brah! Two out of three?”

Bucky looked at Bobbi, and she agreed, “Yeah. Why not?”

The second match went the same as the first with Bucky and Bobbi going easy on the kids and the kids losing each rally. The sun had now set and it was getting too dark to play even with the flood lights scattered along the upper part of the shore. Ahe used this as the perfect excuse to not only explain why he and Kala lost the second match but to also explain why they did not wish to play anymore.

“Well, goodnight. Thanks for the games,” Bucky called behind them as Kala and Ahe trudged up the beach.

“Oh, shut up!” Ahe sneered angry that “the Johnsons” had made them look like rank amateurs. Kala turned to steal one last glance at the gorgeous man who handed them the beating of a lifetime.

Turning to Bobbi, Bucky said, “Wow!” and then spiked the ball into the ocean with his cybernetic hand. They watched it sail for as long as they could before losing sight of it in the growing darkness. Before they looked away, they saw a splash far off in the distance.

“Bucky! Someone might have seen you!” Daisy warned as she and Bobbi looked around the empty beach.

“Oh, I don’t care! That kid was a sore loser,” he declared.

“Yeah, but still...,” she replied. “You need to be more careful!” she insisted.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Come on. Let’s get ready for the luau.”

“Lead the way, ‘Mr. Johnson’,” Bobbi teased as she swung her arm in the direction of the hotel.

As she passed him, Bucky took the opportunity to gently kick her in her bare ass, which left a sandy footprint.

“Oh, you’re going down, Barnes!” she yelled as she chased him up the sand. “Come on, Daisy. Help me catch him!” she yelled over her shoulder.

The three raced toward the hotel as if they did not have a care in the world. It was only when they reached the lobby that they slowed to a walk. Once inside the elevator, they laughed uncontrollably realizing that they had not had that much fun in quite a long time.


	5. Hula Kahiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio prepares for the luau, and the evening takes an unexpected turn.

As the agents entered their room, Bucky asked, “Mind if I shower first, girls?”

“Nope,” they both replied.

Bucky pulled off his wetsuit top as he entered the bathroom, and the sight of his chiseled muscles made Bobbi and Daisy stop and stare. He did not notice as he closed the door behind him and dropped his swimming trunks exposing a body that Michelangelo’s David would surely envy.

The shower’s water was warm and invigorating. Bucky wished he could stay there a bit longer but knew the girls needed to get ready for the luau as well. Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower and toweled dry. He wrapped the damp towel around his waist, opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

Immediately, Bucky was hit with the smell of nail polish. As he entered the room, he saw the girls sitting atop the writing desk painting their toenails red.

Hiding the fact that their dainty toes enticed him, Bucky scolded, “Ladies, do you have to do that here?!”

“Where else would we do it?” asked Bobbi coyly.

“Well, at least let in some air,” Bucky advised as he strode over to open the balcony’s glass doors. The cool breeze they offered was exhilarating and caused his nipples to perk – a development that the girls did not fail to notice.

Daisy and Bobbi watched in transfixed silence as Bucky walked past them to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Their eyes examined every inch of his bare torso from his broad, fully defined shoulders to his tight muscular waist.

“He’s got zero body fat,” Bobbi thought to herself suddenly worried that she may have actually said it aloud.

The thought that the deadliest man on Earth was standing nearly naked in front of them casually drinking water was almost too much for the young women to bear. For both of them, time almost stood still and the air seemed to exit the room as they imagined the wonders that were obscured by the towel.

“I wish I were that towel,” Daisy whispered and hearing her, Bobbi nudged her friend in the shoulder.

“What did you say?” Bucky asked as he walked past them again, put the bottle on the nightstand, and began to pull clothes from his duffle bag.

“Oh...nothing,” Daisy mumbled.

Suddenly, Bucky turned to face the girls and just stared at them.

Confused, they looked at him, then at each other, and then back at him again.

“Ladies, do you mind?” he asked pointing to his towel.

“Oh!” they exclaimed in unison.

“You know, ‘Daise,’ we can be ready a lot faster if we shower together,” Bobbi suggested pulling Daisy into the bathroom before she could respond.

Leaving the door slightly ajar, Daisy crouched over the bathroom counter with Bobbi leaning on her back. Both women peered into a sliver of mirror which allowed them a view Bucky in the other room. Mesmerized, they watched as he dropped his towel to the floor revealing a beautifully toned ass. He turned to face them, and a quick gasp left both of their mouths as they saw what the towel had been hiding. Long and thick, Bucky’s manhood made the hearts of both women race as he stepped into a pair of boxers. Over them, he pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts knowing that the girls were watching him. After all, he never heard the door close, nor was the water running.

“You girls okay in there?” he asked.

Quickly turning on the water in the shower, Bobbi yelled, “Did you say something? Can’t hear you!” as Daisy quietly closed the door. For the first time, both women felt something they’d never felt before: jealous of Bucky’s former lover Natasha.

Bucky put on a lightweight black hoodie which he left unzipped and slid his cybernetic hand into a glove. Approaching the bathroom door, he knocked and said, “I’m going downstairs. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay!” called Daisy.

Bucky grabbed his key and left the room. He proceeded down the hall and rode the elevator to the ground floor where he visited the concierge’s desk. There, he purchased three tickets for the local zip line excursion the following morning. He had done plenty of zip lining in the Army and was not particularly interested in going; however, he knew that the girls were keen on it, so he thought he would surprise them with the tickets. Next, he entered the gift shop where he bought a motorcycle magazine and six bottles of water to share with the girls.

Instantly infatuated, the cashier did everything she could to engage Bucky in conversation and tried to keep him in the shop for as long as possible. To her, he seemed happy enough, but she sensed something sad or tragic behind his captivating big blue eyes. Although he smiled and laughed readily, there was a hurt that surrounded him like an aura.

Bucky enjoyed talking to her but knew he should get back to the girls so they could go to the luau. As soon as there was a lull in the conversation, he thanked her for the chat and politely bid her good-night. The cashier watched as he walked to the elevators and was sad when the doors closed behind him.

As Bucky entered the trio’s room, he was pleased to see that Daisy and Bobbi were dressed and ready to leave for the luau. Bobbi wore a pair of Daisy Dukes with a white halter top while Daisy wore black shorts with a black camisole.

“Well, ladies, are we good to go?” Bucky asked putting the paper on the desk and placing the water in the mini fridge.

“I think so,” replied Daisy looking at Bobbi.

“Yep. Let’s go!” Bobbi chirped walking toward the door.

*  *  *  *  *  *

As the trio reached the elevators, Bobbi pressed the down button. Riding the car in silence to the ground floor, the friends exited to a noisy lobby. Like the agents, many of the hotel guests were also on their way to the luau, which was being hosted in a large grassy area behind the hotel.

As they passed the gift shop, the cashier caught Bucky’s eye and waved, and he waved back.

“Who’s that?” Bobbi asked.

“I didn’t catch her name, but she likes motorcycles,” he replied.

Bobbi and Daisy looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

As they exited the rear of the hotel, the smell of kālua pig permeated the air. They walked toward the luau area where dozens of short picnic tables were set up and decorated with hibiscus flowers and festive candles. There was a stage at the front with enough room for dancing. Most of the seats toward the front and center of the seating area were already taken, so the trio sat toward the left side one table away from the stage. Bucky and Bobbi sat next to each other at the end of a table while Daisy sat across from them.

As more attendees arrived, two couples joined the trio at their table.

Looking at Daisy, the woman seated next to her said, “She’s a lucky lady,” nodding at Bobbi and Bucky.

“Yes, my ‘brother’ and ‘sister-in-law’ are very happy,” Daisy managed to say though it pained her to do so. She would rather have been the ‘Mrs.’ in their masquerade.

“Your brother’s a very handsome man,” the lady continued not taking her eyes off Bucky. Daisy just looked at her and smiled.

*  *  *  *  *  *

As more luau guests took their seats, a middle-aged man walked onto the stage. He wore tan colored pants and a floral shirt. Removing one of the microphones from its stand, he tapped it to see if it was on and a hush fell over the crowd.

“Aloha! Good evening, honored guests. My name is Kalei, which means ‘Happiness,’ and I am your host for tonight’s festivities. I’d like to thank you all for coming tonight and hope you will enjoy the entertainment and the food we have prepared for you. We’d like to begin the entertainment portion of the luau with a performance of Hula Auana by the wahine – the girls – so please put your hands together and give them a warm welcome!”

Kalei stepped aside to allow eight young ladies to walk onto the stage wearing yellow malo cloths and orange tube tops. Accompanied by singers and modern instruments, the girls performed dances which featured gentle hand gestures and slow, precise body movements.

After a few songs, Kalei approached the mic again. “Thank you, ladies!” he said. “Before the wahine leave the stage tonight, they’d like to invite a few of our guests to join them. Do we have any volunteers?”

Bucky shot a mischievous glance at Bobbi and Daisy, and the two laughed at the thought of going up on stage. A few of the men sitting nearby were eager to see both the lovely ladies shake their hips, so they clapped to encourage them.

“Go on, girls!” said one of the men at their table.

Seeing the interest of the men, Kalei thought he could help to persuade them by asking, “Ladies, would you do us the honor of joining us on stage?”

As the girls giggled and squirmed, Bucky decided to up the ante. “I dare you!” he said to Daisy with a fiendish gleam in his eyes.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Daisy stood. Reaching across the table, she grabbed Bobbi’s wrist.

“I’ll do it...but not without you!” she declared.

“Who... _me?!”_   Bobbi squealed with eyes as big as saucers.

The men cheered and blew loud catcalls as Bucky clapped enthusiastically.

The two agents climbed the steps to the stage. Asking for their names, Kalei introduced them to the audience and suggested a round of applause. They were given a quick lesson on the steps and hand movements, which they copied as the lead dancer demonstrated. When the music began to play, they mimicked the dancers as best they could. Bobbi was a second behind them, but Daisy kept pace and looked more at ease than Bobbi did. At the end of the dance, they received another round of applause for their efforts and returned to their seats.

“I’m going to get you for that, dear ‘brother,’” Daisy promised as she passed Bucky.

“Yeah, and you know what they say about payback,” Bobbi reminded him.

“Oh, you know you liked it!” Bucky assured them, but they would never admit to him that they did.

As the applause subsided, Kalei said, “Most tourists aren’t aware that in Hawaii, kāne – the men – dance the hula as well. The men’s dances are more vigorous than those of the women and have their own style, so tonight we’d like to show you what our men can do.”

As Kalei stepped aside, six tattooed young men strode onto the stage wearing only tan colored malo. After a quick fire dance, they performed a few other dances that emphasized the male physique in contrast to the subtle movements of the women’s hula.

During a break in the dances, Kalei looked out at the crowd and said, “We had two lovely volunteers that joined our wahine. Do we have any volunteers to join our kāne?”

Immediately, all the women sitting near Bucky pointed at him and yelled, “Pick him! Pick him!”

Blushing deep red, Bucky said, “Oh no! NO WAY!” and shook his head from side to side.

The women continued to cheer for Bucky to take the stage. Bobbi and Daisy knew that if he actually did, they were in for a rare treat. However, Daisy knew something that no one else there knew – something of which perhaps only two other people on Earth were aware. Daisy knew that at one time in his life, Bucky Barnes loved to dance.

During her short tenure as the director of SHIELD, Daisy had a mission which required delicate handling. When asked who would be a good candidate, her mentor and surrogate father figure, Nick Fury, suggested that Bucky was the only man for the job. In reading his files, she noticed that other than basic facts that most agents with mid-level clearance would already know about him, there was only sketchy personal information. Deciding that she needed a few more details before contacting Bucky, she called Commander Steve Rogers to get his input.

Having known Bucky all of his life, Steve was the perfect source for insight into the way his friend thought and might react in various situations. After a brief chat, Daisy finally asked Steve if there was anything he could share about Bucky that only he would know. That’s when Steve allowed himself a brief moment of reverie and confided, “He loved to dance.”

Steve confessed that in particular, Bucky loved Swing music and would have Jitterbugged all night if he could. He had a natural sense of rhythm, was light on his feet, and could spin a girl or effortlessly throw her into the air without a chance of dropping her. Thus, Bucky never lacked a dance partner.  

As Steve spoke, Daisy realized that without saying so, he remained heartbroken that his best friend who had once been so full of life and vitality that he danced until dawn was now a mostly joyless soldier completely devoted to doing nothing other than serving a higher cause. There was little in life that brought him any happiness.

Bearing that in mind at the luau, Daisy wanted nothing more than to see the youthful exuberance that Bucky once had before Hydra stole his freedom and decades of his life. She wished that his tortured body and soul would feel the way they once had so long ago. She wanted him to feel unbridled joy again. That night, she wanted the Winter Soldier to dance.

As the chants grew louder, Kalei finally said, “Come on up, brah. The women want you!”

Not thinking it would do any good, Daisy yelled above the noise, “Go on! I DARE you!”

Bucky narrowed his eyes in mock anger and glared at her for a moment. Then, surprising both himself and the girls, he stood.

By now the women were in a frenzy clapping and cheering as Bucky walked to the stage. Kicking off his Flip-Flops, he situated himself next to the lead male dancer.

“What’s your name, brah?” Kalei asked him.

“James,” Bucky replied.

“Well, the ladies think you might be good at this, so let’s see if they’re right, shall we?” Kalei teased.

Bucky watched the lead dancer quickly demonstrate the movements for him. Unlike Bobbi and Daisy, Bucky did not imitate the instructor’s moves. He stood completely still watching the dancer, which now made the women in the audience slightly skeptical that he would be able to execute the dance and would thus embarrass himself. Little did they know that Bucky had a near photographic memory and paid such sharp attention to detail that he did not need more than the quick run-through.

Taking his position with the dancers at the front of the stage, Bucky heard the music start and the singer’s voice intone a rhythmic Hawaiian song. He performed completely in sync with the dancers executing the vigorous moves and even shook his hips to the sheer delight of all the women in attendance. It was as if he had been doing it his whole life. Bucky had the body of a man who was clearly at the height of his physical prowess, and his bare chest and abdominals made the women swoon and the other men jealous.

Noting Bucky’s obvious natural abilities and the crowd’s reaction, Kalei had an idea. As the dance came to an end, the audience clapped and chanted, “James! James! James!” Bucky blushed again and moved to put his Flip-Flops back on when Kalei suddenly said, “Wait a minute, brah. I have a challenge for you.”

Bucky became a little nervous at hearing this. He did not feel that he performed as well as the audience seemed to think he did, so he was looking forward to returning to his seat. However, he thought he should at least be polite and hear Kalei’s plan.

Kalei whispered something to the lead dancer who looked a bit puzzled at first but then motioned for Bucky to join him at the side of the stage. While the dancer demonstrated a few complicated moves to Bucky, Kalei once again addressed the audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, normally what is performed for tourists at a luau is Hula Auana, which is the modern form of the dance. However, tonight since James shows such talent for hula, we’d like to perform a dance for you which tourists rarely see – Hula Kahiko, which is the hula performed before Western influence on our culture. The men’s Kahiko emphasizes strength but with reverence and a spiritual attitude. I think James will not disappoint.”

Stepping aside, Kalei signaled for the dancers to come forward. With Bucky to the right of the lead dancer, they and the other dancers waited for the singer to begin his chants. Bucky’s face had a serious countenance as the dance began, and once again he was in perfect sync with the other performers. The emphasis in the Kahiko was on the power and strength moves, and Bucky executed them with dexterity and skill. His syncopated moves were crisp, and he showed the utmost respect for the story that his body was telling even though he had no idea what the singer was chanting. At the end of the dance, Bucky was the only dancer who had not broken a sweat, which Kalei thought was amazing.

The audience gave a raucous round of applause and standing ovation to the dancers but especially to Bucky for such a spirited performance. Daisy was particularly moved and honored to have witnessed something that her friend had once enjoyed so much. After all, how many people could say that they saw the Winter Soldier dance?

As Bucky walked to his seat, the guests that he passed pat him on the back and congratulated him on an impressive performance. When he reached his table, Bobbi hugged him and said what a great job he did. Locking eyes with Daisy, he saw that she was close to tears.

“Oh, don’t cry, ‘Daise,’” he begged her.

“You were amazing,” she said as she hugged him and buried her face in his muscular chest.

“Thank you,” he replied tenderly.

Bobbi was not sure why Daisy had become so emotional but decided that she would ask that question later. For now, it was time for the feast.

*  *  *  *  *  *

Four long buffet tables were arranged along the perimeter of the seating area. On each of these tables were delicious items that are staples of a Hawaiian luau such as kālua pig, ahi poké, poi, and lomi-lomi salmon. At one end of the buffet tables were assorted drinks and haupia for dessert. At the other end was the head of the pig which was being served at that table.

Approaching the nearest buffet, Bucky allowed Daisy and Bobbi to step in front of him in line. They were each handed a plate and silverware wrapped in a napkin. Suddenly, Bucky looked down at the pig’s head and became frozen where he stood. Staring at the severed head, he was almost transfixed.

Turning to him, Daisy could see that something was not right.

“Bucky, are you okay?” she asked quietly.

He was motionless and his eyes did not blink. Bucky had seen his share of horrors during the war and in his missions both as a Hydra agent and an operative for SHIELD. However, there was something about the severed head that struck a chord deep inside him, and he did not like the feeling at all.

Daisy gently took Bucky’s arm and guided him away from the pig’s head. Taking his plate from him, she held it out with hers as the food servers placed equal amounts of each item onto them. As the line progressed down the length of the table, she frequently looked at Bucky to make sure he was following her. He was, but his face was expressionless and his thoughts seemed to be far away.

Placing both plates on the table for a moment, Daisy took Bucky’s right hand and cupped it under her left arm. Picking up their plates again, she guided him back to their table where she put them down again and then guided him to his seat. She had to tell him to sit because he seemed so lost in thought that she did not think he would sit on his own.

While Daisy was looking after Bucky, Bobbi had been nearby chatting with a few men from other tables. She was unaware that anything was amiss but when she returned with her food, she could tell immediately that something was definitely wrong.

‘Buck, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Bobbi said noting his blank expression and pallor.

“Get him some water and a straw – fast!” instructed Daisy taking charge.

Bobbi ran to the buffet table and returned with both.

“Here, Bucky...have a sip of water,” Bobbi said as she put the straw to his mouth. At first it seemed that he did not hear her because he registered no reaction. Then, he slowly opened his mouth and closed it around the straw as he stared at nothing in particular.

“You need to eat something. You haven’t eaten in hours. Can you eat for me?” Daisy asked trying to keep her tone calm so as not to upset him. After a moment, he nodded his head and she lifted a spoon laden with poi to his mouth. He swallowed it and the taste seemed to make him slightly more lucid. He took the spoon from Daisy and fed himself another mouthful of poi. Although he seemed to be feeling a bit better, he merely picked at the food on his plate.

Worried about Bucky, neither Daisy nor Bobbi had much of an appetite either, so Daisy suggested that they return to their hotel room. Encouraging him to stand, the trio slowly left their table.

“Leaving so soon, ladies?” asked a man sitting at their table. “The party’s not over yet!”

“We’ve had a long day and my husband’s a bit tired,” Bobbi replied.

“Well, drop him off and come on back,” the man said with a wink.

“Good-night, ‘sir,’” Bobbi sneered cutting him a disdainful glare.                                                                                                        

*  *  *  *  *  *

Along their walk, Bucky seemed to improve the closer they got to their room. By the time Bobbi opened their door, he was almost back to normal.

“Did something happen tonight, Bucky? Do you want to talk about it?” Daisy inquired.

“I’m fine,” he replied sharply as he sat on his and Daisy’s bed.             

“You don’t seem fine,” Bobbi countered.

“Really, girls...Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine,” he insisted. “I just need to lie down.”

“I think we’ve all had too long of a day and should call it a night,” Daisy said as she sat next to him. “Do you think you can undress on your own?”

“Yes, ‘mother.’ I’ve been doing it for a lot longer than you have,” he quipped sarcastically.

“Don’t make me punch you, old man,” she teased. “You get changed while Bobbi and I wash off our makeup,” she said patting him on the knee.

“Let us know if you need any help,” Bobbi advised genuinely concerned about him.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he smirked as he stood to remove his hoodie and cargo shorts.

While the girls were in the bathroom, Bucky stepped out of his boxers and into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms bearing the blue, green, yellow and red of his family’s tartan. He threw back the covers on the left side of the bed, fluffed his pillows and lying down pulled the blankets over himself up to his waist.

As they prepared for bed, the girls discussed Bucky’s behavior and speculated about its cause. They decided that if he did not improve by breakfast the next day, they should cut their trip short and get him some help.

Wearing pastel colored pajama shorts and matching camisoles, the girls soon returned from the bathroom to find Bucky already in bed. Daisy climbed in next to him and turned out the light on her side of the nightstand. Bucky rolled onto his left side and faced the wall next to the balcony. Before doing the same, Daisy turned to Bobbi and stuck out her tongue to remind the lovely blonde that she won the coin toss. Bobbi wrinkled her nose at Daisy and reached over to turn off her light.

Practically spooning with Bucky, Daisy got as close to him as she could without actually touching him. To her surprise and delight, beneath the covers he reached his right hand back and gently caressed the silky skin of her right thigh. Searching further, he found what he was ultimately looking for: her right hand. He took it gently into his and squeezed it softly. She responded by planting her forehead between his shoulder blades.

In no time, the three friends were all fast asleep not the least bit aware that their night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A luau is a traditional Hawaiian party held for various occasions such as weddings, graduations, and anniversaries.
> 
> The Hula dance was a way of worshiping the gods and telling stories as part of an oral tradition. Both men and women performed the dance, but not together. Only men were allowed to sing the stories.
> 
> Hula Kahiko is a traditional form of dance which was performed before Western civilization touched Hawaiian culture. It is performed with reverence, a spiritual attitude, and is accompanied by chants and traditional instruments. 
> 
> Hula Auana is the modern/non-traditional style of dance that is typically performed for tourists. It uses modern instruments as opposed to traditional ones. 
> 
> The traditional men’s costume is a “malo,” which is a wrapped loincloth. The women’s grass skirt is called a “pau.” Coconut shell bras for women is a myth started by Westerners and is not part of traditional Hawaiian dress.
> 
> “Wahine” [wah-hee-nay] is the word for a girl or young woman in Hawaii and Polynesia.
> 
> “Kāne” [kah-nay] is the word for man or boy in Hawaiian.
> 
> “Brah” is Hawaiian slang for “brother.”


	6. Friend and Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Bobbi learn what life is like for Bucky.

As the waves crashed against the Kauai shore, Bucky looked around and found himself lying in a foxhole. Mortar shells landed nearby sending off flashes of light while bullets whizzed past his head. It was dark – perhaps the wee hours of the morning – and all he could see around him was darkness, a mist, and coils of barbed wire lining the top of the hole.

“Where am I?” he wondered. “Is this Germany? Italy? Where is everyone?”

Looking up, he could see that the sky was moonless and the only light came from the exploding shells. He was in his Army fatigues with his rifle in his right hand, but he did not shoot it because he could not see at whom to fire. A shell landed near the edge of the foxhole spraying a wave of dirt into his face.

“Hello?” he called between blasts. No one responded.

Bucky thought that perhaps he could see something if he peered over the edge. Putting down his rifle, he removed his helmet and raised it above the edge of the hole. Shells continued to fall, but no bullets hit his helmet. He thought it would be safe to have a look, so he put his helmet back on and raised his head only high enough to see over the edge. Again, he saw nothing but darkness and the mist that rolled past him.

From behind him, Bucky heard what sounded like slow footsteps which then came to a halt a few feet away. He was almost afraid to look but knew he had to. Turning and looking down, he saw a pair of familiar black boots. As his eyes scanned upward, he saw knee pads then knife sheaths strapped to two muscular thighs. Rising still, his eyes recognized a familiar ammunition-resistant uniform and as his gaze rose even higher, he saw a face by the light of shell blasts that made all the color leave his face. He was staring into the raccoon eyes of the Winter Soldier.

Bucky’s mind raced. “What the hell is going on? What’s happening? How can that be _him_ when _I’m_ him?” he wondered as the soldier stood motionless staring down at him on the ground.

Just as Bucky was about to speak, Winter Soldier began walking toward him again. A shudder ran through Bucky’s body as he prepared to be attacked. Surprisingly, the soldier walked past him, climbed out of the foxhole, stepped over the coiled barbed wire and onto the battlefield.

“Wait!” Bucky yelled throwing his left hand into the air. To his dismay, he realized that it was not metal but instead his biological hand. He had not seen it for such a long time that he found himself flexing his fingers. He touched the hand to his face amazed that he could feel it and it was not ice cold.

Suddenly, he realized that if he did not move fast, he would not catch up to Winter Soldier. Climbing out of the hole, Bucky was careful to avoid the barbed wire as best as he could in the dimness. He could barely make out the figure ahead of him in the darkness. Try as he might, Bucky found it hard to move his legs. It was as if they were encased in concrete blocks slowing him down and stopping him from matching the soldier’s stride.

“Hey! _Wait!”_ he yelled over the shell drops and whizzing bullets, but the soldier kept on walking into the darkness.

As Bucky struggled to walk, he saw something to his right. He slowly approached it and saw that it was a head on a spike. Moving closer to it, he was horrified to see that it was the head of Nick Fury whose eyes and mouth were open in a frozen, tortured expression.

“What is happening?” he yelled as he backed away from it. Walking a little further, he saw another head on a spike. Moving closer, he saw that it was the head of his former girlfriend, Natasha. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were merely asleep.

“Oh, Nat! No!” he cried as he balled his hands into fists.

Bucky began to shudder and felt sick to his stomach. Turning from it as fast as he could, he moved on trying to catch up to Winter Soldier. Surely, he must be behind this or could at least explain what was going on.

A little further along, Bucky saw another head on a spike. It was that of his best friend, Commander Steve Rogers – Captain America. His face bore a pained look and his mouth began to move.

“Bucky...” Steve rasped in a voice wrought with agony. Bucky felt his knees buckle and thought he was going to faint. Looking ahead into the darkness and mist, he saw a glint of Winter Soldier’s cybernetic arm when a shell exploded nearby.

“Come back here, you bastard!” Bucky yelled. “Don’t you walk away!”

Trying to run, Bucky heard a girl’s voice but could not make out what she was saying. He stopped and turned first left and then right searching for its source.

“Hello?” he called. Walking now, he saw something in the distance and moved toward it. It was yet another head on a spike and as he approached it, he fell to his knees and vomited.

“Jimmy! Jimmy help me!” she called with tears rolling down her face. He looked up and gazed into the eyes of his little sister Becca.

“Becca! This is all my fault! I’ll find a way to make it right. I swear to you!” Bucky promised as his tears blurred the vision of his beloved sister.

Suddenly, Bucky felt something poking him in his back. He looked over his shoulder, but there was nothing there. Turning back to his sister, he cried, “Becca, I’m so sorry. I’ll make this right,” and again felt something poking him in his back.

Someone was calling his name in the distance. It angered him to be interrupted at such a traumatic moment.

“It must be _him,”_ he thought feeling for certain that the Winter Soldier was standing behind him taunting him after killing his closest friends and only family.

It happened in the blink of an eye.

Before Daisy had time to react, Bucky straddled her and held her by the throat with his cybernetic hand. His right arm was cocked in the air ready to punch her in the face.

His strangle hold was so tight that Daisy could neither breathe nor talk, and she felt that she had only seconds to live. Frantic, she thought that if she could use her seismic power, perhaps she could hit him with just enough of a blast that he would loosen his grip. She did not want to hurt him, so she would need to transform one of her bracelets into a gauntlet and carefully aim it at him.

With her right hand, Daisy desperately reached toward the nightstand for one of the silver bracelets. Unfortunately, both were just out of reach. Feeling her life leaving her body, she slapped her hand on the nightstand searching for anything to hit him with.

Hearing her fumbling, Bobbi said groggily, “Daisy?” as she roused herself from sleep. When Daisy did not answer, she turned on her light and saw the horrible scene playing out in the adjacent bed.

 _“BUCKY!”_ Bobbi screamed as her blood ran cold. Daisy’s eyes were wide staring up at him, and what the girls saw in his was death.

Bobbi quickly sat up ready to pounce on him, but Daisy threw up her hand indicating that she wanted her to stop. Tears rolled down Daisy’s face as she started to lose consciousness, and suddenly Bucky loosened his grip. He blinked a few times and breathed heavily as he released her. Lowering his right arm, he rested his hands on his thighs. He heaved violently once and then a second time. Then, he leapt from the bed and bolted to the bathroom where he quickly raised the lid on the toilet and vomited into it.

Bobbi jumped out of her bed and knelt next to Daisy as she gasped for air. The two women could hear Bucky’s gut wrenching sounds coming from the bathroom.

“What’s going on over there? Be quiet!” yelled the man in the room next-door as he banged on the wall.

“You shut the hell up, or I’ll kick your ass!” threatened Bobbi. The man did as he was told. 

“Oh, ‘Daise...’” Bobbi sighed comforting her friend as she cradled Daisy in her arms.

With air finally filling her lungs, Daisy croaked, “We need to check on him.”

“No, let me,” Bobbi warned. With an experimental form of the Super Serum coursing through her veins, she knew she was up to the task of defending both of them against the Winter Soldier.

“I’m fine. I need to see him!” Daisy insisted still weak and coughing from her encounter with Bucky.

“Wish you had your own bed now?” asked Bobbi raising an eyebrow.

“Too soon, Bobbi!” snapped Daisy not wanting to hear it. Before going to see about Bucky, she took the precaution of putting on her bracelets just in case she needed the gauntlets to focus her seismic power at Bucky to keep him at bay.

The two agents cautiously approached the bathroom and saw Bucky on his knees with his head in the toilet. He was drenched in sweat head to toe with his damp pajama bottoms clinging to ass and legs.

Daisy extended a hand to touch his back but before she did, she quickly retracted it as if shocked by an electric current. She was not quite sure if he was feeling himself again, and she feared another attack by the Winter Soldier.

Kneeling next to him, Bobbi decided to take the chance. “Bucky? Are you all right? What happened?” she asked softly. He was gasping for air and exhausted from emptying his stomach. He pushed himself away from the toilet and sat shuddering with his back against the cold porcelain of the tub. Staring at the floor, he remained distant and did not respond.

Daisy knelt in front of him and asked, “Was it a nightmare, Buck? What’s upset you?” Slowly, his gaze rose from the floor and worked its way up to Daisy’s neck. Seeing the dark bruises that were forming on her throat, he began to shake and his eyes widened at the sight of what he had done to her. Tears poured from his eyes mixing with the sweat on his face.

“I’m a monster,” he whispered. “I’m a monster,” he cried. “A monster!” he yelled.

“Shhh! No, Bucky! No! It’s okay,” Daisy assured him as she threw her arms around him and rocked him back and forth. He trembled against her like a frightened animal.

“How can this woman have compassion for me when I almost killed her?” he thought. He wanted to run, but where?

As Daisy continued to hold Bucky, she noticed that his trembling abruptly stopped. Thinking this was a good sign, she tilted her head to look at his face as his chin rested on his chest. His expression was blank and his eyes stared into nothingness.

“Bucky? Bucky!” she said shaking him. Looking over at Bobbi, Daisy searched her face for advice on what to do.

“Daisy, we can’t do this on our own. We’ve got to at least get him back to bed and get some help,” Bobbi insisted.

“I know. You’re right, but we can’t put him to bed like this. He’s drenched. We’ve got to get him cleaned up first.”

“Okay. Let’s get him into the tub,” instructed Bobbi.

“Wait... _what?!_  How are we going to get him up from here?” Daisy asked incredulously.

“You run a bath, and I’ll pick him up and put him in the tub,” Bobbi advised her.

“I don’t know if we can do that, ‘Bob,”’ Daisy said putting her left hand to her forehead while Bucky leaned against her.

“Which one of us was given the Super Serum?” Bobbi asked sarcastically.

“Okay...I’ll run the bath. Here...hold him,” Daisy said standing and stepping over Bucky to reach the tub’s faucet. She made sure that the water was warm but not too hot and only ran enough water to reach his waist.

Turning to Bobbi, she asked, “Now what?”

“I’ll stand him up, and you pull his pajamas down,” she instructed.

Daisy raised an eyebrow, and Bobbi said, “Just do it.” 

Bending her knees, Bobbi bent down and cupped her arms under Bucky’s armpits. Standing, she held him while Daisy disrobed him.

“This boy is dead weight,” she said though not surprised. Daisy bent to pick up first his left leg and then his right to slip his pajamas completely off and dropped them in the corner near the sink.

“Good. Now lift his legs over the edge of the tub, and I’ll lower him down,” said Bobbi.

Trying to figure out the logistics of the maneuver, Daisy said, “It looks like we’ll have to...”

“Yep! We’ll have to climb in with him,” Bobbi conceded. “Pick up his legs. I’ll get in first, and then you climb in. I’ll lower him once you’re in. And be careful! I don’t want you to slip and hurt yourself.”

Daisy could not help herself. She kept stealing glances at Bucky’s penis. Bobbi saw her do it a few times and could not blame her. After all, it was very large and in her face. There was no way for Daisy to avoid it.

Once Bucky was seated in the tub, Bobbi sat on the edge of it to keep him steady. Daisy stepped out of the tub, went to the sink, and gathered two wash cloths and soap which she took over Bobbi. Dipping the cloths into the water to wet them, the girls then passed the soap back and forth to each other to lather up the cloths. They scrubbed Bucky front and back while he sat motionless staring off into space. His eyes turned red as tears continued to stream down his face. 

Washing Bucky’s legs, Daisy asked, “How do we rinse him off?”

“Pull the stopper to let the water drain. Then turn on the shower. I’ll pick him up and hold him under the stream,” Bobbi suggested.

Daisy, as a former director of SHIELD, was used to giving orders. However, she did everything as Bobbi instructed. She felt foolish for not being more assertive but reminded herself that moments ago, she was almost strangled to death by the deadliest assassin on the planet and therefore still not thinking clearly yet. She was glad to have Bobbi taking charge right now.

After a few moments of holding Bucky under the shower head, Bobbi asked Daisy to turn off the water. Turning him slightly to the left, Bobbi managed to maneuver Bucky so that Daisy could lift his legs over the edge of the tub and plant his feet on the floor mat that she had placed there. Carefully, Bobbi stepped out of the tub and held Bucky upright while Daisy used a bath towel to dry him.

When Daisy reached Bucky’s groin, she hesitated and looked at Bobbi. It was not that she was timid or prudish about touching his penis. She just felt a bit uncomfortable about doing it in front of Bobbi.

“Get on with it, Daisy. I’m sure he probably won’t even notice,” she assured her.

Daisy gingerly dried between Bucky’s legs and both women were surprised to see that although he seemed completely nonresponsive, he flinched.

“Okay...that was weird...just saying,” Bobbi joked.

“Yeah, well I’d rather he were lucid when I do that...Oh! I mean – ” Daisy said flustered. The truth was out, and she felt stupid now that Bobbi knew she had feelings for Bucky all along.

Laughing, Bobbi consoled her. “It’s okay, ‘Daise.’ I was married, you know. I think you’d make an awesome couple.”

Daisy blushed and started drying Bucky’s legs. Once she was finished, Bobbi scooped him up in her arms and carried Bucky into the next room. Not wanting to put him down in the same damp spot he had slept in, she lowered him onto Daisy’s side of the bed.

“Should we put him in a fresh pair of pajamas?” Daisy asked.

“Nope. That boy’s sleeping in the buff tonight, and you’re bunking with me,” she advised.

“We can’t just leave him like this, ‘Bob.’ I need to make a phone call,” she insisted.

Picking up her cell phone, Daisy dialed a number and waited for an answer. “Hello? Commander Rogers? This is Director...I mean...this is Daisy Johnson. Sir, I need your help!”

“What can I do for you, Miss Johnson?” Steve asked hearing the distress in her voice.

Sir, it’s Bucky!” she said almost on the verge of tears.

"Bucky?! Where are you?” he inquired.

“We’re in Hawaii. We were all at dinner and then he just...he just froze. So, we got him to our room and he seemed okay, and then he…” she stopped mid-sentence not wanting to tell him that his best friend had almost killed her that night.

“He _what,_ Daisy?” Steve asked eager to get to the bottom of it.

“He...he took a turn for the worse, sir,” she managed.

“What do you think triggered this, Daisy? And call me ‘Steve,’” he insisted.

“Yes, Commander – I mean, ‘Steve.’ We have no idea. He seemed to have a nightmare, and now he’s practically catatonic. He just keeps crying and staring into space,” she said.

“Who is _we?”_ Steve asked.

“Oh! Bobbi Morse is here with us, sir,” Daisy said.

“Bucky has nightmares all the time, Daisy. Sometimes, he has a few per week,” he confessed.

“I had no idea,” she said softly and looked over at her tortured friend.

“So, was there something that triggered this one – anything you can think of?” he asked.

“No, nothing I can think of, Commander...I mean, Steve,” she replied.

“I’m coming over there,” Steve insisted.

“No, Steve! It wasn’t my intention to disturb you. I just wanted to know if you had any suggestions on how to bring him around,” she said. 

“Just stay close to him and make him feel safe. I’ll check back with you in about 20 minutes. If he’s not any better, I’ll get on a quinjet and be there as soon as possible,” he assured her.

“Thank you, but I know Bobbi and I can handle this!” she said to convince Steve as well as herself.

“I can reach you at this number?” he asked referring to the secure number on which she called him.

“Yes, sir,” Daisy replied.

“I’ll be in touch,” Steve said hanging up.

Daisy motioned for Bobbi to join her on the other side of the room. There, she shared with her the conversation she just had with Steve. When Daisy mentioned that Steve informed her that Bucky had nightmares all the time, Bobbi’s jaw slowly opened as her eyes widened. Neither woman was jealous of Natasha anymore. The thought that this was probably a regular occurrence for the Black Widow made both women empathetic toward the red head. How did she manage with this kind of trauma on a recurring basis? If she did, she never let on. Bobbi and Daisy knew about their romance and had even worked with the two on at least one mission. The agents never got the indication that this kind of thing had ever happened before, though it should be expected. 'Poor Natasha,' they both thought.

Bobbi went to sit on her bed facing Bucky on his. Following her, Daisy said, “I think he just needs time to snap out of this.” She sat next to Bucky and held his right hand with her left one. Caressing and squeezing it, she softly said, “There now, Bucky. It’ll be all right.” She stroked his hair with her right hand and soothed him by saying, “We’re here for you, Buck.”

“Not to sound cruel or insensitive – because I’m not – but if he’s just going to lie there and stare at the ceiling or into his crotch, we may as well get some rest. If you want, I’ll take first watch,” said Bobbi.

“Perhaps you’re right,” admitted Daisy. “I’m pretty tired and could use a nap.”

“As I said, you’re bunking with me now...and we’re leaving the light on,” Bobbi insisted.

“No argument,” Daisy said with a yawn as she curled up in Bobbi’s bed facing Bucky. She wanted to keep an eye on him even if she would probably drift off to sleep soon. She wanted to be near him in case he needed her.


	7. New Day

Sitting in a chair near the foot of Bucky’s bed, Bobbi kept a close watch over him. He drifted in and out of consciousness sometimes mumbling to himself, and every now and then a tear escaped his tired blue eyes. Meanwhile, Bobbi used her tablet to surf the Web and keep up with the latest celebrity gossip. She was using a secure IP address and was not worried about anyone linking back to her account.                  

Daisy’s cell phone began to buzz. It was on vibrate, and Bobbi picked it up from the desk before its clattering aroused either of the other two agents. 

“Daisy?” Steve asked.

“No, Cap. This is Agent Morse,” Bobbi said quietly as she took the phone to the bathroom so as not to disturb her roommates.

“How’s he doing?” Steve asked. 

“Well, he drifts in and out of sleep but right now, both he and Daisy are sleeping,” she replied.

“How is he when he’s awake?” he pressed.

“…He shows signs of improving, Commander…” lied Bobbi. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that Bucky showed no change at all. She did not want him to worry and did not want him to think that two of SHIELD’s best agents could not handle the situation.

“I can take a quinjet and be there in no time. You know that, Agent,” Steve advised hearing the pause before her response.

“No, Commander. That won’t be necessary,” she said.

“Do you have any idea what caused this episode?” he queried.

“No, sir. One minute he was hula dancing, and the next minute he looked like he’d seen a ghost.”

_“What?!_  Bucky was _dancing?”_   Steve asked in utter shock.

“Yes, sir. Yes, he did,” Bobbi said wistfully thinking of Bucky’s undulating hips the night before.

“I would give my eye teeth to have seen that…” said Steve genuinely happy that something had brought his melancholy friend a few moments of pleasure. “Well, I’ll check in again soon. Please let me know if anything changes...one way or the other,” he cautioned.

“We’ll do that, sir,” Bobbi agreed.

Hearing Bobbi on the phone, Daisy began to stir. “Everything okay, ‘Bob?’” she whispered.

“Yeah. No real change, but at least he’s not worse,” she noted. 

“I’m feeling a bit rested, so I’ll take the second watch. You should try to close your eyes for at least few minutes while he’s still quiet,” Daisy offered.

“I’m okay but if you feel up to keeping an eye on him, I’d like to shower. I’ll make it fast, though,” Bobbi said. “Oh! That was Steve on the phone. He wanted a progress report.”

A panicked look flashed over Daisy’s face. She was afraid that her friend had perhaps divulged too much in her assessment of the situation.

“Don’t worry! I told him Bucky showed signs of improvement.” After a pause, Bobbi advised, “You know, we’re going to have to tell Steve if he doesn’t improve or gets worse.”

Daisy sighed heavily and conceded, “I know, but I’m sure he’ll come around. It just takes time.”

“Well, you keep an eye on him, and I’ll be back in about 10 minutes. Keep your bracelets on and call me if you need me,” Bobbi insisted as she entered the bathroom.

*  *  *  *  *  *

When Bobbi returned from her shower, what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Bucky was lying on his right side, and Daisy had climbed into his bed and was spooning him. Her left arm was wrapped around his waist, and her left leg rested atop his left thigh. Both appeared to be asleep.

Bobbi sighed and upon hearing it, Daisy opened her eyes. “You think I’m a fool, don’t you?” she quietly asked the blonde who was wearing nothing but a bath towel.

After a pause, Bobbi said, “You know, people said I was a fool for staying with Clint for as long as I did, so I’m no one to judge you. Bucky needs love more than anyone I’ve ever known, so you do what your heart tells you to do.” Daisy gave her a thankful smile.

Beginning to dress, Bobbi noticed that the sun was starting to rise. Suddenly, she and Daisy both heard what sounded like the growl of a wild animal and laughed when they realized that the sound was coming from Bucky’s stomach.

The laughter awakened him. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. “Man, I’m starving!” he said, and the girls laughed even harder.

“Wah doh fonny?” he asked through a yawn. “Sorry. I mean, what’s so funny?”

“You are, you doof!” Daisy said smiling from ear to ear. She was glad that Bucky seemed to be himself again.

As he and Daisy sat up in bed, Bucky looked down to see that he was naked. “Okay...how did that happen?” he asked referring to the disappearance of his pajama bottoms.

“It’s a long story,” Daisy said not wanting to hash it out at that moment. After all, telling him what happened might cause a relapse. The curtains were still mostly closed so before he could get a good look at her, she jumped out of bed, grabbed her makeup bag, and went to the bathroom.

Looking at Bucky sitting in bed with his legs spread, Bobbi teased, “Yeah, and that story’s not the only thing that’s long, Soldier.” Flattered, Bucky gave her a smirk and pulled the sheet over his lap.

“I say we head down to the breakfast buffet,” Bucky suggested not remembering what happened the night before. He remembered having a bad dream, but he did not immediately recall his attacking Daisy.

“Let’s see how Daisy feels about it. You should probably get dressed now,” she suggested.

Bucky hesitated for a moment. He was not shy about being naked; he just did not want the former Mrs. Barton to get the wrong idea since they were now alone. Sensing his reluctance, Bobbi averted her eyes by turning on the TV and scrolling through the channels. She wondered how he would react if she told him that she and Daisy bathed him last night and, therefore, already saw his perfectly toned body and ample manhood. She smiled to herself vowing to keep it her little secret.

Upon returning from the bathroom, Daisy was glad to see that Bucky was dressing. She had concealed her bruises with makeup and was eager to put last night’s events behind them. She felt better about things until her cell phone rang.

“Oh no!” she thought. “That’s got to be Steve! What do I tell him? I can’t mention last night in front of Bucky. He could have a setback!”

Picking up her phone, Daisy walked toward their room’s door so that she would be as far as she could from Bucky without actually stepping outside and being any more obvious.

“Hello?” she whispered as cheerfully as she could.

“Daisy, I can hardly hear you,” Steve said. “How are things going?”

“Oh, just fine, sir!” she chirped.

“I’m glad to hear it! May I talk to him?” asked Steve.

After a long pause, Daisy asked, “You want to what, sir?”

Steve was now suspicious. “Daisy, put Bucky on the phone, please.” He did not say so but by his tone, she could tell it was an order.

“…Yes, sir,” she complied taking a big gulp.

Looking at Bucky on the other side of the room, Daisy’s face was drawn. He had no idea why she was looking at him that way but whatever it was, he figured it had to be bad news. Reluctantly, she handed him the phone without telling him who was on the other end.

“Hello?” Bucky said not knowing what to expect.

“Hi, Buck! How’s it going?” Steve inquired.

“Steve?! Hey, man! What’s going on?” Bucky asked surprised to hear from his best friend.

“Not much, pal. I heard you were in Hawaii with Daisy and just thought I’d see how you’re doing.”

That sounded very odd to Bucky. Why would Steve call just because he was in Hawaii? Steve did not give him a chance to ponder that too long.

“Say, I heard you really ‘got down’ and shook your can last night,” Steve teased. Bucky turned to Daisy with a horrified expression. She and Bobbi assumed that Steve must have told him that he knew all about his strangling Daisy, and the two women feared he would once again become riddled with remorse and lapse into another catatonic state.

As a preemptive measure, Daisy said, “Bucky, it’s all right. It’s all behind us now,” but Bucky was not listening to her.

“You told Steve that I danced last night?” he asked slightly embarrassed.

“Huh? What?” Daisy was confused. She expected that Steve would “spill the beans,” but apparently he had not. What a relief!

“Oh, that was me!” Bobbi explained. “I told him about the hula.”

“Well, I guess I’ll never live _that_ down,” Bucky joked to all three of them. “Was there anything special you wanted to talk about, Steve?” Bucky was becoming very suspicious.                                                                 

“Well, actually, I guess I just wanted to say that you’re with two amazing women who are good friends and care about you, Buck. Show them a good time and take care of them,” he advised.

Now Bucky knew something was up. Both he and Steve knew very well that Bobbi and Daisy were two of SHIELD’s best agents who could take care of themselves in any situation. Neither needed Bucky to protect them. He was certain that something had happened last night, and he had a good idea what it was.

“Thanks for the advice, Steve, and thanks for calling. We’ll chat later,” Bucky said with his thoughts already elsewhere.

“No worries, my friend,” replied Steve.

Ending the call, Bucky placed Daisy’s phone on the desk and stood staring at the balcony. As the girls tidied the room, Bucky quietly and discreetly removed the six-pack of water from the mini-fridge and hid it behind the plasma TV.

“Wow! Did we really drink all that water? I’m thirsty!” Bucky said.

“No. There’s water,” Daisy replied stopping to look at him.

Bucky opened the refrigerator door to show her it was empty.

“Well, what could have happened to it?” Bobbi wondered aloud.

“I don’t know. Bobbi, would you mind going to get some?” Bucky asked feigning tiredness from the night before.

“We could call room service and ask them to bring some up,” Daisy replied.

“I really don’t like the taste of that brand. Would you mind, Bobbi?” Bucky asked again pretending to feel weak.

Hesitantly, Bobbi finally said, “Well...all right. I’ll go down to the gift shop.” Picking up her purse and room key, she added, “I’ll be right back,” and paused to look at Daisy for a moment. She figured that since Bucky seemed to be doing much better, it was safe to leave her alone with him.

As Bobbi closed the door behind her, Bucky picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. He wanted to make sure that if she was listening at the door, she would feel that everything was all right and continue on her errand. After a minute with her ear to the door, Bobbi did just that.

Daisy was fluffing the pillows as Bucky leaned against the desk with his legs crossed at the ankles. His blue eyes bore a hole in the center of her back.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” he asked her.

Daisy froze facing the opposite wall. Before she had a chance to move, she felt Bucky’s chest against her shoulders. Her eyes moved left and right as she tried to determine whether or not she had enough room to escape from him. With her left hand, she felt for the seismic-controlling bracelet on her right wrist. At least this time, she was prepared.

Bucky placed his right hand on Daisy’s left shoulder and slowly turned her around to face him. Her eyes were big and frightened, and her adrenaline caused her to shake.

“Figure what out?” she managed to ask. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze, so she stared at his chiseled chest. He was the most lethal man on the planet, and for the second time within 24 hours, she was terrified of him.

Bucky held up the index finger of his right hand. Daisy looked at it but did not understand what he was doing. He dragged the finger over one of the bruises on her neck and again held it in front of her. On his finger, Daisy saw a faint hint of makeup.

“I wouldn’t be the best at what I do if I missed the little things,” he whispered coldly. “I went to bed wearing pajamas and woke up on the other side of the bed naked, yet you were dressed.”

Daisy felt as if all the blood had rushed from her body. If he was going to kill her, she hoped it would be quick. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Bucky guided her to Bobbi’s bed and gently sat her down. Still unable to look him in the eyes, she stared at his muscular abdominals.

Bucky stood looking down at her for a moment and then to her surprise, he knelt in front of her. It was then that their eyes finally met. While her brown eyes were filled with fear, his were filled with sorrow.

“Daisy, I hurt you, didn’t I? Why didn’t you tell me?” he insisted. She shook her head slowly from side to side but could not find any words to explain it.

As Daisy burst into tears, Bucky took her hands into his. “I will make this up to you. I promise!” he said. “As long as I live, I will never lay a hand on you again. If you ever need anything at any time, you call me and I will be there for you. Do you understand?”

Shaking her head, Daisy said, “Yes. Yes, I do!”

Just then, Bobbi entered the room carrying a six-pack of water and was shocked by what she saw. 

“Oh my Thor! Did you just propose?” she asked with delight.

“NO!” Bucky and Daisy said in unison.

“Oh, shoot,” Bobbi said disappointedly. She went to the mini-fridge to insert the water and as she stood up, she spied a bottle behind the TV. Grabbing it, she realized that it was the six-pack that Bucky had bought the previous night.

“Damn it, Bucky! I can’t believe I fell for that. ‘Go get water,’ he said. Geez!” Bobbi said angry with herself. “Daisy, are you all right?”

“She’s fine,” Bucky said.

“I was talking to _her,_ ” Bobbi replied without looking at him. Bucky felt crushed but could understand her contempt.

“Yes, I’m fine, ‘Bob,’” Daisy replied. _“We’re_ fine.”

“Well...okay...but the next time you want to get rid of me, Bucky, just say so,” advised Bobbi.

“Let’s all hope there isn’t a ‘next time,’” he confided. “Come on! We’ve got a full day ahead of us,” Bucky chirped determined to take Steve’s advice and show the girls a good time. Standing, he pulled the zip line tickets out of his wallet and handed them to Daisy.

“Oh, Bucky! How sweet, but you didn’t seem interested,” she cooed.

“I knew you girls wanted to do it, so...” he confessed.

“Well, we better get going then, shouldn’t we?” Daisy said rising from the bed. “Let me take a quick shower, and we can grab a bite at the breakfast buffet!”

As Daisy entered the bathroom, Bucky sat on Bobbi’s bed and tuned the TV to a news channel. Bobbi waited until she heard Daisy turn on the water in the shower before she spoke to Bucky. 

“If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will put you through a wall, old man,” she threatened.

“I’d like to see you try it. You have my word that it’ll never happen again,” he promised.

“Make sure it doesn’t,” advised Bobbi. “Like you, that girl is an orphan and like you, she has very few friends in this world. Nick Fury is the closest thing she has to a family, and neither he nor I want to see her hurt – physically or emotionally.”

“I appreciate your concern, ‘Bob,’ but you can save the lecture. She’s my friend, too, and it’s gutting me that I hurt her last night. I can’t apologize enough for scaring the both of you and for what I did to her, but please know that I hate myself for it and will do anything to make it up to her...somehow,” confided Bucky.

“It’s not your fault. I know you can’t control the nightmares, and it’s not fair to pretend that you can. As much as I like you two together, I just worry about her...that’s all,” admitted Bobbi.

“I appreciate that,” Bucky said. After a moment, he asked with a sly grin, “So...which one of you undressed me?”

Bobbi laughed and then threw a pillow at him. Grabbing a pillow himself, Bucky hit her back. When Daisy opened the bathroom door, she walked into a pillow fight.

“What’s going on here?” she asked with dismay.

“Oh, just working up an appetite for breakfast and from the sound of Bucky’s stomach, we’re late!” Bobbi joked as his stomach growled loudly again.

Daisy dressed quickly and reapplied the makeup to her neck. Bucky couldn’t bear to watch her do it, so he stepped onto the balcony and watched the waves crash on Kalapaki Beach. He wanted to jump but knew he couldn’t. Besides, he needed to try to salvage their trip and make the rest of it enjoyable for the girls.

“I’m ready!” announced Daisy. “Let’s go, Buck!”

“Coming,” he said as he walked back into the room. He grabbed his sunglasses, room key and glove as he followed the girls to the door. 

Downstairs, the trio enjoyed the buffet breakfast and then boarded a shuttle which drove them to the zip line adventure. The girls thought it was the most fun they’d had in years, although Bucky did not share their enthusiasm having done so much of it during the war. However, he had to admit that it was a nice change to do it in daylight and with such lovely scenery. It was worth it to see the joy on the girls’ faces. After last night, he would have walked on hot coals if they asked him to.

“Can we go again?” Daisy begged as she clapped her hands together with glee.

“Sure! Why not?” Bucky agreed.

Just then, Bobbi’s cell phone rang. “Oh, no...” she said looking at its screen. “It’s Stark. I better take this,” she said stepping away from the other two agents. Bucky and Daisy looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Returning to her friends, Bobbi said, “I’m sorry. I’m going to have to cut my stay short. There’s a ‘situation’ he wants me to assist with. I’ve got to go.”

“What is it?” Daisy asked.

“He didn’t give me all the details, but he said that since I have a Ph.D. in biology, he’d like my opinion on something he’s researching. You two stay and have fun – no reason for you to leave, too,” she said.

“We’ll at least go back to the hotel with you,” offered Bucky.

On the ride back, Bucky’s cell phone rang. “It’s Nick,” he said and answered the phone. Nick did all the talking and when he finished, Bucky said, “I’ll be there straight away,” and then ended the call.

Sighing heavily, Bucky looked at Daisy. “I’m sorry, ‘Daise.’ This was supposed to be a fun vacation, but it’s been anything but. It’s bad enough that I ruined it...now this.” He felt guilty about agreeing to take the mission that Nick was sending him on, but Daisy more than anyone else knew that when Nick “asked” either of them to do something, it was more of an order. They were loyal to him, so she knew that Bucky had to go.

“No worries, Bucky. We’ll do it again sometime,” she offered. 

Back at the hotel, Daisy canceled their return flight while her roommates packed. Stark sent a private jet to pick up Bobbi while Nick arranged a quinjet for Bucky. Daisy tagged along with Bucky back to New York so she did not have to fly alone.

Arriving in New York, Bucky and Daisy exited the jet. He could see the disappointment on her face and said, “‘Daise,’ remember what I said. Wherever you are and whatever you need, all you have to do is say the word, and I’ll be there. As long as there’s breath in my body, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Bucky,” she said. “You take care. Will I see you when you get back?”

“You bet!” he agreed and planted a long, tender kiss on her forehead.

“What the hell is going on here?” scolded Nick as he approached the two. As much as he liked and trusted Bucky, his fatherly instincts still made him bristle at the sight of his surrogate daughter being kissed by a man – even if it was Bucky, and even if it was only on her forehead.

“Nothing, sir!” said Bucky snapping to attention.

“Then get your ass in my office, son,” he demanded. “And you, young lady, – ”

“I’m on my way home, sir,” Daisy said with a mocking salute. She and Nick hugged, and then he followed Bucky. Looking over their shoulders, Bucky and Daisy smiled at each other.

“Sergeant Barnes!” Nick barked at him.

Bucky turned back around and faced the building. That last glance at Daisy was worth the scolding he got from Nick. He did not know what kind of mission Nick was sending him on, but he could not be done with it fast enough. Daisy had become a dear friend to him, and he already missed her. The thought of seeing her when he got back would make their time apart go by faster, and he hoped that she felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> © 2015 Planet Press
> 
> All characters herein are the property of Marvel Comics which retains the rights.


End file.
